Cat VS Dog
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A date gone wrong with Eric. After Dudley hears what happens, he learns something...
1. That Day

It was a warm sunny day. Everyone was doing something outside. No one wanted to waist this day, since it was so perfect! Should we go check on T.U.F.F?

At tuff, everyone was at their desk. Dudley Puppy at in the break room eating. But then, he heard a scream. It was Kitty screaming. Kitty ran over to Dudley and jumping up and down.

"Whoa Kitty. Calm down." Dudley making her sit down.

"I can't! Ok, so you know Eric, right?"

"Yea?"

"He just ask me out on a date! I can't wait. What am I going to wear?"

"I'm leaving." Dudley said upset.

"Wait Dudley. You seem upset."

"What? No, I'm fine." He lied.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to clock out for the day.

"Alright. Have fune on your date."

Kitty clocked out for the day. Dudley watched her from a window as she got in her car. He didnt know why he was feeling this way. He did some paper work, and he saw Eric walked by him. Dudley rolled his eyes, and went back to work.

"If that Eric guy hurts Kitty...He's going down." Dudley said breaking his pen.

Soon, they day was done. Everyone went home. Dudley got home, and his mother, Peg, saw that her son wasnt talking that much. Right when he came home, he sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Dudley? Whats wrong?" Peg asked walking up to him.

"Just a hard day at work..." He lied.

"Well, I made your favortie dinner."

"Thanks." He said thinking about Kitty.

Back with Kitty. SHe had just got out of the shower. She had her purple dress out. She did her hair and make-up and made sure she looked great. Then, the door bell rang. It was Eric. (Booo! Eric stinks!). Kitty opened the door and smiled at him.

"Ready to go, Kitty?"

"Yep."

They got in the car, and began to drive.


	2. Thats What Friends Are For

So, Eric and Kitty had just order their food. They had some drinks, and talked. Everything was going fine.

Back with Dudley, he was still sitting on the couch. Peg was being to worry about her son. She got him a blaket for the night. She kissed him good night and went upstairs and fell asleep. All Dudley could think about was Eric and Kitty.

"Why am I feeling this way about Kitty? If she's happy then I'm happy." Dudley said changing the channel.

Back with Eric and Kitty, they were at Eric's house. They were having a great time. THey sat on couch. Then, Eric wrapped his arms around Kitty, and began to take off her dress.

"Eric, what are doing?" Kitty said stopping him.

"What does it look like?"

He threw her dress on the floor. Kitty covered herself up with her arms.

"Stay still, pretty Kitty."

"No! Stop it!"

Eric took off his clothes, and grabbed Kitty. He covered Kitty's mouth with his hand. He took off the rest of clothes. He went into Kitty. She closed her eyes, and wish that this wasnt happening.

"HMMM! Hmm!" Kitty tryed to scream.

Eric began to pump in and out of her. Kitty's claws shot out as he did this. She kicked him off of her. She grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Eric tryed to grabbed her. Kitty ran out of the door, and ran as fast as she could. Eric shut the door, and sat on the couch.

Back with Dudley, he was asleep on the couch, with the t.v on. With Kitty, she walking now. She was away from Eric now.

"I can't beileve he did that to me! That bit**!" Kitty said to herself.

Her was a mess, and her dress was little ripped in some places. Her fur was a mess too. Her apartment was so far away from here. But then, she was Dudley's house. It was late, she didnt know if she should ring the door bell.

"Maybe Dudley can help me."

She walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell. Dudley woke up from the bell ringing. He yawned and got up. He opened the door, and saw Kitty. His eyes went wide when he saw how she looked. She had tears in her eyes.

"Kitty?"

"Dudley. I'm so glad it's you."

Dudley let in her. They sat on the couch. Dudley wrapped his blaket around Kitty. He got her some water, and comfort her.

"Why do you look like that, Kitty?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok. How was your date?"

"Dudley. Do you think you drive me to my apartment?"

"Why? Eric didnt didnt have enough gas in his car."

"Y-yea."

"Ok. Let's go."

They got in the car and drove to Kitty apartment. Once they were there, Kitty got out the car and turned to Dudley.

"Thank you so much, Dudley."

"That's what friends are for. Night Kitty."

"Good night, Dudley."

Kitty watched as Dudley left. She got in her apartment, and changed her clothes. She cryed all night, thinking of what just happened.


	3. He Did What?

Morning came by. It was around 7am. Dudley had just gotten to work. He clocked in, and couldnt find Kitty. He saw Eric, and he growled. But, Keswick walked to Dudley.

"Morning A-a-a-agent Puppy."

"Morning Keswick. Hey, have you seen Kitty?"

"No. But did you hear what h-h-happened to her?"

"No! Tell me!" Dudley begged.

"Alright. He rape Kitty last night."

Dudley couldnt beileve what he just heard.

"Wait! He did what to Kitty!" Dudley said getting mader and mader by every second.

"You h-h-heard me."

"That son of bit**!"

Dudley had his hands in fist. He walked up to Eric who was talking to another girl. The girl walked away, and Eric waved good bye too her. He saw Dudley walekd up to him.

"What do you want, mutt?"

"Bit**! Why would you do that to her!" Dudley said pinning him to the ground.

Just then, Kitty came to work. She saw the Chief and Keswick just standing looking at something. Kitty walked behind them, and saw what was going on. Dudley and Eric were fighting.

"Boys! Boys! Break it up!" Kitty said stopping the fight.

"I'm gonna fu***en kill you!" Dudley yelled.

"Go to hell, mutt!"

Dudley growled at him, and Eric walked away. Kitty turned to Dudley, with her arms cross.

"What was that for, Dudley!" She yelled.

"Last night, Kitty! I heard what he did to you." Kitty was silent when Dudley said that. "Kitty, I need to know what happened last night."

Dudley grabbed her hand, and they walked into the break room.

"Dudley, I don't want to talk about this."

"When I first saw you at my door last night...It broke my heart seeing you like that."

"Well...I'm sorry for breaking your heart. It's just hard to talk about it."

"Tell me. I'll help you through this."

"He...He had sex with me. I told him to stop...but he wouldnt listen." Kitty said crying a little.

Dudley wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her while she talked about it. After she was done, Dudley felt awful.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry. You deserve someone who itsnt that jerk."

"I know that now."

They talked for a while, and went to work. When Kitty went on her break, Dudley went to go find Eric. He found him.

"Hey Eric!" Dudley yelled walking up to him.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"I just wanna say, you don't deserve Kitty. She smart, pretty, brave, fun...and smart!"

"You said smart two times."

"...That's how smart she is! Now, I'm warning you, if you hurt her again, I'll..."

"Save it mutt. I broke up with her."

Dudley punched him, and knocked him out. He shook his hand from the punch and walked away. But when Dudley turned around, he bumped into Kitty.

"Kitty! Did you see any of that?"

"Did you really mean that Dudley?"

"Mean what?"

"That I'm Smart, pretty brave and fun?"

"Oh that! Yea, I did. And it's true."

"Thank you." Kitty said hugging him.

Dudley hugged her back. He knew he loved her. Kitty knew she was with the wrong guy. THe right guy for her is Dudley. :)


	4. It's Love

Soon, they day was done. Everyone went home. Dudley drove Kitty to her apartment. Before Kitty got out, she turned to Dudley.

"Dudley. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure!"

They both got out of the car. Kitty began to make dinner. While they waited, they sat on the couch and talked. Dudley wanted to know how he felt about her. He would jsut tell her right now.

"Kitty?"

"Yes Dudley?" Kitty said looking into his blue eyes.

"I...I wanted...I think I love you..."

"Y-you love me?"

Dudley put his head down and looked at his hands. Kitty held his hands, and Dudley looked up at her.

"I love you too. I don't know why I even went out with that jerk."

Dudley smiled. They kissed each other, and soon ate dinner.

"So, do you want date me, Kitty?"

"Yes! I would love that!"

They finished dinner, and sat on the couch and watched t.v. Soon, it was getting late.

"I better get going Kitty."

"Aww, ok."

THey kissed each other good bye. Kitty went to bed, and was really happy. She found the right guy for her.

"Good bye Eric. Hello Dudley Puppy." Kitty said with a smile.

Back with Dudley. He got just gotten home. Peg was asleep. He went up to his room and tought about Kitty.

Midnight came by. Kitty woke up, from her door bell ringing. She got up and was not happy. She opened the door, and there stood...Dudley!

"Dudley? What are doing here?"

"Could I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure thing."

Kitty left him, and closed the door. They got into bed and closed their eyes.

"Kitty? Are you awake?" Dudley whispered.

"Yes? Why?"

"No reason."

Kitty turned over on her side facing him. She saw that Dudley wasnt wearing his shirt.

"Where's your shirt, Dudley?"

"Sometimes I sleep without my shirt."

"Well, you're naken...I like it."

Kitty moved closer to him. She began to purr.

"Kitty. I know we just started dating. But..."

"You want me, don't you."

"Yea..."

Kitty sat up, and took of her shirt and pants. Now, she was wearing nothing. Kitty got on top of him, and began to kiss him. Dudley moved his hands to her 'chest' and began to rub. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. But then, Dudley spun the around, so he was on top. He got himself in the right spot, but then Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Dudley!"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yes."

They kissed each other. Kitty opened her legs wide as Dudley went in. THey both moaned. Dudley had to push a little to get in her.

"Oh Kitty...You're so tight!" Dudley said loving the feeling.

"And you're so big!" Kitty said loving this.

Dudley began to pump. He went in half way. They both began to breath hard.

"Oh...Deeper Dudley! I want all of you in me!" Kitty begged.

"If you say so."

Dudley went all they way moaned as Dudley went all the way in. Dudley could feel that Kitty got tight when he went all the in. He began to pump in and out of her. Kitty told him to go faster and harder, so he did. Dudley began to hit her hard.

"Oh yes Dudley! Keep going please!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley didnt stop. But soon, Kitty flipped them over. She trust her hips. She hit Dudley hard, like he did to her. Dudley held her hips, and they both began to breath hard again. Dudley loved what Kitty was doing.

"Don't stop baby. Keep going."

Kitty went harder and faster for him. Dudley's head flew back, and Kitty hit this one spot. That made Dudley feel close.

"K-Kitty...I'm close!"

She went as fast as she could. Dudley hit his climax. Kitty could feel the warmness filling her up. Dudley heard her purr as he did this.

"Hmm, Dudley..."

Once Dudley was done, Kitty had her hands on his shoulders. Kitty laid herself on Dudley. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

Morning came by. Dudley woke up. He was in his bedroom. He was breathing hard. It was only a dream.

"Why would I that 'kind' of dream?" Dudley said getting out of bed.

He got dressed, and went down stairs. He saw his mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning, Dudley, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea. I just...fell out of bed..." He lied.

"You had a nightmare."

"Yes."

"I told you. Don't eat candy before bed!"

"I didnt have any candy! Oh, do you we have candy?"

"Eat your breakfast, or you'll be late...again."

Dudley ate his breakfast, and went to work. All he could think about what the dream he had.

**Ok, so that bed part, was only dream! And only Dudley had it! **


	5. Pick Me

Soon, everyone was at work. Dudley couldnt stop thinking about his dream he had. He clocked in, and sat at his desk. He saw Kitty clock in. He shook his head trying not think of the dream.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said walking up to him.

"Oh...Hi Kitty." Dudley said not turning around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Um..Ok? I"ll be at my desk."

Kitty left and wondered why Dudley was acting this way. He only acted that way if he did something. Kitty shook it off. Dudley saw Eric walking to Kitty. Dudley stuck out his foot, and tripped him. He began to laugh so hard, as Eric picked himself up.

"Why you little jerk!" Eric yelled.

THey began to fight. Kitty heard them fighting. She got up, and saw them fighting...again.

"Dudley! Eric! Stop it!" Kitty yelled breaking them up.

"I'll get you for that!" Eric yelled.

"You better not sleep tonight!" Dudley yelled back.

Kitty stopped them. They both looked at Kitty, and felt bad.

"Guys, you have to stop fighting. Do you want to get fired?" Kitty asked them.

"Kitty...I want you back." Eric said.

"What?"

"No, I want you Kitty." Dudley said.

"She loves me!" Eric yelled.

"She loved me more!" Dudley yelled back.

"Boys..." Kitty tryed to say.

"You're just a mutt! A dog and a cat can never mate!" Eric said.

"Well, you rape her on your first date!"

"You had a dream where you and her were having sex!"

"At least I won't do that to any other girl!"

"You would to!"

"Oh please! I saw you with another girl!"

"Yea! It's called being nice! A mutt like you can never be that nice!"

Dudley growled at him had his hands in a fist. He walked away from him. Kitty looked back at Eric who was laughing a little.

"So, Kitty..Take me back?" He asked holding out his hand.


	6. I pick You

"So Kitty..Take me back?" Eric asked.

"You raped me, rember?"

"Well, I'm sorry. But hey, at least I'm a cat."

"Dog or cat...I'm in love with someone else."

Kitty walked away from him. She went to find Dudley. She looked out a window and saw Dudley walking the streets alone. Kitty ran out of the building, and ran up to Dudley. He turned around seeing Kitty calling his name. Kitty reached him, and kissed him. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"What was that for Kitty?"

"I pick you Dudley. I love you."

"I love you too." Dudley said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get back to TUFF."

"Ok!"

THey got back into tuff. Eric saw Dudley and jumped on him. Kitty gasped as Eric jumped on Dudley.

"Get off me you fat cat!" Dudley yelled.

"Say good night, mutt!" Eric said lifting a knife in the air.

Dudley moved his head out of the way. He pushed Eric off of him, and ran away from. Eric ran after him. Kitty ran after Eric. Dudley ran into Keswick, and they both fell on the floor.

"What's wrong agent p-p-puppy?"

"Eric is trying to kill me!" Dudley said getting up.

When Dudley looked back, no one was there. Dudley and Keswick turned the corner, and they saw Eric on the floor passed out.

"Whoa, that was hot." Dudley whispered.

"I'll leave you too alone."

Keswick left. Dudley and Kitty walked toward each other and hugged each other. Eric opened his eyes and saw them. Dudley saw him get up. He let go of Kitty, and picked up Eric. He threw out a window. He fell on his back, and soon a car came and ran him over.

"Well, now what?" Kitty asked as Dudley came back.

He thought for a moment. He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed her.

"How about we go to the movies tonight?" Dudley asked her.

"I would love that."

**It's not the end yet!**


	7. He's Back

It's been 1 year later. Dudley had asked Kitty to marry him. She said yes, and they were married! (Omg, I just love people find the right person in their life!) So, it was a cold stormy night. It was midnight, so everyone was fast asleep.

Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep in bed. Dudley awoke from a door closing. He heard it again...and then again! He tapped Kitty and she woke up.

"Hmm everything alright Dudley?" Kitty asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, I think someone is in the house." He whispered.

"Oh it's nothing. I mean it is halloween night."

Kitty kissed him, and went back to sleep. Dudley got up something grabbed his feet. He was sucked under the bed. Kitty looked under the bed too.

"Um, Dudley? What are you doing under the bed?"

"Something pulled me under the bed!" He said getting up.

Then the lights came on, and then they turned off. The bathroom fan turned on and off and on and off. The t.v turned on and the window opened. Dudley jumped back into bed with Kitty.

"Dudey. Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

"I"m not doing any of it!" Dudley said holding her close.

"Come...with...me...Kitty..." Said a voice.

The lights turned off. Then they came back on, and there stood at the end of the bed was...Eric! They both screamed as they saw him. Dudley got out of blaster and shot him. They ran for the door. Eric grabbed Kitty by the legs and pulled her back into their room. The bedroom door shut on Dudley. It was locked.

"Kitty!"

Kitty was stuck in their bedroom. Eric grabbed her and threw on the bed.

"You didnt pick me."

"I would have..."

"Shut it! Wait...what?"

Kitty wanted to get on his good side. SHe thought of a lie and went with it.

"Dudley made me pick him...if I didnt he would have killed me."

"You're lieing!"

"No! You're right. A dog and cat can't mate."

"Then, come back with me."

Eric reached out his hand for her. Kitty shooked his hand, and then the bedroom shut fell down. Dudley jumped on Eric. The window was still opened and they both fell out of it. Kitty ran over to the window. She saw Eric with a blood all over him. His head was cracked opened. But she didnt see Dudley. But then, and hand reached up. It was Dudley!

"Dudley!" Kitty said helping him.

"I'm fine Kitty."

Dudley stod up, and looked out the window.

"He's gone for good now." Dudley said shutting the window.

They kissed each other, and made sure everything was locked up tight. They went back to bed. But then, Dudley got up and looked out the window. Eric's body was still there. Then Eric raised his hand, and flipped him off.

"Still the same bit**." Dudley whispered with a evil smile.

"Oh, Dudley. Come back to bed sweet heart." Kitty said taking off her clothes.

Dudley took off his clothes, and got in bed with her. Their lifes were better without Eric.


	8. The Happy Ending

Morning came by. It was a cold morning. Dudley and Kitty both woke up to the sound of their door bell. Kitty put on a robe and so did Dudley. Kitty opened the door, and there were cops.

"Have you seen this cat right here?" A cop said showing her a picture.

"He's dead." Kitty said shutting the door.

The cop opened the door and began to walk through their house.

"Hey! You can't just come in here!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley, is Eric still 'there'?" Kitty whipsered.

He thought for a second. He went back in their room, and looked out the window. He was still there. Dudley felt like Eric's eyes were looking through his soul. The cops looked out the same window and saw him.

Soon, 911 came and took care of the body. Dudley and Kitty (dressed now) had to go to jail . They were put in a cell and waited for a long time. A guard came and took Dudley. Kitty was stuck in the cell alone. Dudley was put in a room with another cop and guard.

"What's your name?" Asked the cop.

"...Why am I here?"

"Just for answers."

"OK? And my name is Dudley Puppy."

"How old?"

"You should know, you looked me up."

"Have any kids?"

"We're trying to have kids..."

"Is your wife friends with Eric?"

"Uh no! He did something bad to her."

"What did he do?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

Before Dudley could answer, Kitty walked through the door. She took a seat next to Dudley. The cops asked them a lot of things. Kitty didnt want to answer what happened to Eric, but she had to.

"So what happened?" Asked the guard.

"He raped me...on the first date."

"THen what?"

"What do you think!" Kitty yelled.

"Calm down, Kitty." DUdley said rubbing her back.

"He tryed to kill us, cause I didnt pick him." Kitty said crossing her amrs.

"Is that the truth?" Asked the guard.

"Uh yea." Dudley said rolling his eyes.

Soon, they let Dudley and Kitty leave. THey went back to their apartment. Being in jail waisting their whole day! It was already 5 in the afternoon. They both got in the shower together. They got out and and dryed off.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked putting her top on.

"What?"

"I'm...pregnant." She whipsered.

It took a few mintues for Dudley to answer her. He picked her up and kissed her.

"How did you know?"

"I took a test."

"When? We were in jail the whole day!"

"I took one during the night. You fast asleep."

After 9 months went by. Kitty gave birth to a girl. They named her Jenna. Everything was just right. But, the day Kitty and Jenna could, Kitty got really sick. So she had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. Dudley and Jenna went back to the apartment. He showed her around, and she cralwed around. She went into their room, and hit her on the wall. She began to cry.

"It's ok Jenna. Daddy's here." Dudley said rocking her back and forth.

Soon, Dudley and Jenna went back to the hospital to see Kitty. Jenna fell asleep in the car, and in Dudley's arms. They walked through the door, finding Kitty fast asleep. But then she woke up hearing the door closeing.

"Hey Dudley." She said waking up.

"Hey Kitty. Feeling better?"

"Much better. I don't know what happened.

"Maybe it was Eric.

They both laughed. Soon, Kitty left the hospital, and everything was purrfect!

THE END!


End file.
